Loyalty Booster
by adoptpetz
Summary: A new portal has opened in Equestria, and the changelings intend to conquer a new home. Now it's up to Twilight and her friends to close it before they get the chance. When Rainbow chases a changeling through, she traps herself, Twilight, Spike and the changeling in another world. To get home, she has to team up with her arch enemy and pretend to be the Energy Booster! RDxOC
1. Chapter 1: Notification

**Chapter 1**

**Notification**

**A/N: What happens when you combine the best two cartoons ever made? This! ;P I'm assuming you already know what Dragon Booster is about as I write this. If not, do your own research. Set after the final Dragon Booster episode, and sometime after the Mane Six have given up their elements. Parmen has officially claimed the title of Power Booster, and Kitt is the Fire Booster. Just a short little spoof I thought up. Well... short by my standards.**

**Don't think My Little Pony and Dragon Booster mix? Think again! Fun Fact: The voice of Soarin' in MLP is also Artha Penn from Dragon Booster! **

All was quiet in the Dragon Cave. Connor Penn was used to the silence, of course. Back when he had to disguise himself as Mortis, he would spend many a night down in the dark tunnels by himself, watching his son through the multitude of monitors and cameras at his disposal. That was no longer necessary, as he was free to openly attend Artha's races. Now that his son had made it into the academy, he couldn't always be there for him. While Artha and his crew attended classes, Connor found himself alone once again.

Connor was perfectly content reading a book to pass the time. It seemed that since the Choosing, he hadn't been able to relax without being interrupted by some new enemy rising up for Artha to battle. Now that he finally had a chance to put his feet up, the mellow routine of the past few days was welcome.

A shrill ***BEEP* **penetrated the silence. Connor winced as the sharp noise met his ears. He put the book down with a sigh. Figures. He finally motivated himself to leave the comfort of his chair, and with a wave of his palm, summoned the frantic monitor. A red dot flashed on the screen near one of the few major landmarks displayed on the map. Connor's unibrow furrowed. This wasn't right. The dragon priests had told him that it wasn't time. Lance wasn't ready. What was going on? Was this some kind of test on his part?

Connor read and reread the data being streamed from his sensors. Nothing was adding up. He checked the clock- Artha and his friends should be getting out of class soon. Connor wasn't sure they could wait that long. He rapidly sent out a group message on their emergency line.

_MEET ME IN THE DRAGON CAVE. IT'S URGENT._

* * *

"What's wrong, Dad?" Artha called. The Dragon Booster strode into the Dragon Cave, footsteps echoing against the cold, stone walls. The reverberations of the clicks and clacks soon doubled, as he was promptly followed by the rest of his crew: the Fire Booster, the Power Booster, and his little brother Lance.

"I don't know," Connor Penn admitted, looking over his many monitors. "I'm picking up very unusual readings. Spatial distortions? Time flux? This shouldn't be possible!"

"Let me see," Parmen Sean spoke up, pushing his way to the front alongside Artha's father. Connor had recently granted Parmen limited access to the monitors' controls, which the Power Booster now utilized. Turning dials and punching a very specific sequence of buttons on the keypad enlarged the image. Parmen, too, squinted at the data. "But that's not possible!" he finally exclaimed.

"Could one of the sensors be damaged?" Artha suggested.

"It's possible," Connor doubtfully rubbed his chin, "but I don't know how a damaged sensor could be picking up such detailed readings."

"What if it's a trap?" Kitt wondered. "Word Paynn or the Shadow Booster could be trying to lure us out."

"Moordryd's on our side now, remember?" Artha pointed out.

"So he says," Kitt grumbled.

"He's still Word's personal puppet," Parmen agreed.

"Come on, you guys. He's not that bad," Lance defended.

"In any case, I think it's worth checking out," Artha interrupting, ending all debate over the Shadow Booster's possible ulterior motives.

"I have to agree," Connor reluctantly consented. "But I want you all to maintain an open comm link at all times."

"Sure thing, Connor," Kitt saluted.

"So, where're we headed?" Parmen entered a new command into the computer. The landmark finally identified itself.

"The Blue Draconium outpost!" Parmen gasped.

"Drac! Maybe I'll finally get my Booster gauntlet!" Lance exclaimed. The others grinned at his enthusiasm.

"_NO_," Connor boomed. Everyone fell silent. He knelt down to Lance's level, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "You aren't ready yet, Lance. You are all going down to investigate, and report your findings back to me. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Penn," Parmen submissively sighed.

"Good. If Word Paynn or his son is behind this, find out what they're up to and stop them. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight's Mission

**Chapter 2**

**Twilight's Mission**

"You wanted to see us, Princess?" Twilight asked, stepping into the ballroom.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said. Under normal circumstances, she would have greeted her former student with a warm smile and motherly embrace, but worry kept her mouth set in a troubled frown. She finally managed a forced, half-hearted grin at the sight of Twilight's other five friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "I am sorry to pull you all away on such short notice."

"It's not a problem at all, Princess," Twilight assured.

"I trust you are all well?" It wasn't like the Princess to engage in idle conversation. Twilight felt a knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Why... o' course, Princess. Thanks for askin'. An' yourself?" Applejack stuttered, sensing the same uneasiness as her alicorn friend.

"I wish I could say the same, my dear Applejack," the Princess sighed. "I fear that Equestria is again in danger."

"Well, you called the right ponies," Rainbow confidently saluted, hovering at attention. Celestia weakly grinned at her conviction.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Twilight, do you recall the incident with Sunset Shimmer and the magic mirror?"

"Of course, Princess."

"I'm afraid a similar portal has reopened in the Dragon Badlands. I have heard rumors that the changelings have settled there since their exile from Canterlot. If the changelings were to go through... there's no telling what kind of damage they could do. Even I am not sure what is on the other side, but should it lead to a world as the one you described on your last adventure, havoc could be wreaked on thousands of innocent lives. Sunset Shimmer nearly succeeded in creating an army out of high school students. The changelings are far more powerful than she. They may have failed to subdue Equestria, but a target such as a school would be easy to conquer."

"How horrible!" Rarity burst.

"Yes. That is why it is imperative that the portal be shut as soon as possible."

"We're on it, Princess! But... how are we supposed to close it?"

"I must admit, even I am not quite sure. The temple it resides in is three thousand years old. I have ruled with my sister for only one thousand years. However, this artifact has been recovered from the site. It may hold the key to operating the portal." Princess Celestia displayed an old trinket, restored to its original glory after years of wear and tear.

"Hey, that kinda looks like an Element of Harmony!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"_Your_ element, Rainbow!" AJ concurred. Indeed, a small blue lightning bolt charm dangled from a new leather cord, obviously installed to replace the last one. No doubt the original had torn after three thousand years. Even so, the mysterious charm looked a lot like the red jewel from Rainbow Dash's old element, excepting the extra jagged edge.

"What a coincidence," Celestia said, head cocked in thought. She hadn't recognized the resemblance before. Was that all it was, a coincidence, or could it mean something more?

"Princess?" Twilight nervously interrupted. Celestia was torn out of her thoughts, and shook her head to clear it.

"Forgive me," she pardoned. Celestia briefly cleared her throat before delivering her request. "Back to the task at hoof. As I was saying, it is crucial that this portal be closed. I ask that Twilight briefly pass through the gateway to ensure that no changelings, or other creatures for that matter, have already entered. The rest of you should remain outside and make sure that no one else intrudes on the portal. If they have, your assignment is to return them to their proper place before any real harm can be caused. If you find the world to be clear, return and close it as soon as possible."

"I have one more question, Princess. How long will the portal stay open?" Twilight inquired. Celestia's eyes looked pained.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Twilight. This is why time is of the essence. The portal may close in an hour, or a month. There is no telling how long you have to complete this assignment." The six friends exchanged glances. The thought of losing Twilight to another world was almost too much to bear, but they'd made the same choice before and gotten her back unharmed. At least before they knew how much time there was. Now they were being asked to gamble losing her as soon as she stepped through.

"Are you up to the task?" Celestia finally asked. A look of firm determination sparked in Twilight's eyes. Obviously her mentor thought she could succeed, or she wouldn't have been asked to complete such a challenge. She put her hoof down, mind made up.

"Yes." Celestia smiled at her.

"Then I will have a chariot prepared, and a small squadron of royal guards to escort you. Without the elements, you will not be able to take on a changeling ambush by yourselves."

"You can count on us, Princess!"

"We won't let you down!" Celestia beamed at the courage of her subjects. Even the timid Fluttershy stood up to the challenge.

"I have complete faith in every one of you."


	3. Chapter 3: To Glitch, or not to Glitch

**Chapter 3**

**To Glitch, or not to Glitch**

"Are you getting anything, Parm?"

"I think I _am_, actually. The sensor should be right over there."

"Care to be a little more specific, Professor?"

Here in Under City, piles and piles of damaged and unused gear littered the ground along with piles of trash. This would have made the sensor difficult to identify among all the refuse if it hadn't been for Lance's sharp eyes.

"Is this it?" he suggested. Lance and his dragon Fracshun had jumped into the lead on the last stretch, and now investigated a rather large piece of seemingly undamaged equipment, partially buried in a junk heap. The others directed their dragons to catch up with Lance, and Parmen magged off of Cyrano for a closer look. Lance backed away to make room for the Power Booster, who promptly ran a very detailed scan over the device.

"It is!" Parm finally exclaimed. "Good job, Lance!"

"Well? Is it damaged?"

"Not according to these scans," Parmen said, taking a step back. "But all this garbage is making it difficult for my scanner."

"You heard the Professor. We're on clean-up duty," Kitt declared, sliding off of Wyldfyr.

"Beau, can we get a mag blast?"

"Don't even think about it! A gold draconium blast this close to the sensor could do some real damage!"

"Looks like you're gonna have to get your hands dirty, Stable Boy," Kitt teased. Artha pouted, disappointed that his dragon couldn't do the work for him this time. With a heavy sigh, Artha jumped down off of Beau and joined his friends in the clean-up effort. Lance, on the other hand, eagerly took part, hoping they would find nothing wrong and go investigate the blue draconium outpost. No one thought that he was ready, but this could be his chance to show them. He wanted to be the Energy Booster more than anything.

* * *

"Well, Parm?" Artha panted, dripping with sweat and smeared in Under City grime. "What are your sensors telling you now?"

"Hmm... Everything still seems to be in order..." he muttered, flopping onto the ground and giving it a manual look over. "I just don't understand! Something must be wrong with the sensor! Those readings it took are just simply impossible!"

"Impossible seems to have a way of finding its way to reality, in my experience," Artha reminded. "I used to think it was impossible for a black and gold dragon to exist, but here I am paired with one." He fondly stroked Beau's nose. "Come on, you guys. Whatever this is, we should probably go check it out."

"Artha's right," Kitt agreed. "Let's go!"

She jumped up onto her dragon, and she and Artha took off for the Blue Draconium outpost. Lance tried to follow just as quickly, but his short legs wouldn't carry him as quickly as he would have liked. He ended up mounting around the same time as Parmen, who was in no hurry whatsoever. Cyrano kept up a fair pace, which Fracshun still had a hard time matching. He was such a young dragon that he had to run twice as quickly to keep up. Lance wasn't deterred at all. He just gritted his teeth and urged Fracshun on. He was determined to prove that he could be the Energy Booster.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**Chapter 4**

**The Temple**

"Here we are," Twilight gasped, looking out the pegasus drawn chariot into the Badlands. Her young dragon companion peered over her shoulder- there was no way Twilight would go on an assignment like this without her number one assistant. She was soon accompanied by the rest of her friends, Pinkie jumping on them all to get a clear look.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" she yelped, coming to rest on Rainbow's forehead. The irritated pegasus shook her off, and Rarity backed away to give Pinkie a proper viewing place on the floor. The barren wasteland was mostly a dry, cracked desert, give or take a few withered shrubs. However, the large pyramid-shaped structure alerted the six that they have arrived.

It was a grand temple for sure, even in the state that it was. Walls were crumbling, and it was almost covered in dead creepers. The stones supporting the once-mighty building were now in ruin, crumbled and worn. The whole place seemed to be tinted blue.

The pegasi soldiers set the chariot down at the temple's base, where the seven friends hopped out.

"So this is it," Twilight breathed.

"What are we waiting for?" Rainbow exclaimed, jumping into the air. "Let's go!" She zoomed in before anypony could protest.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight pleaded. "You don't know what's in there!"

"Come on, girls. Let's get on after her!" Applejack led the charge.

"WAIT!" Only Spike and the quaking Fluttershy remained, too scared to move. Twilight sighed. At least somepony listened to her. Twilight looked to Spike, and knelt down so he could climb up. That done, she sidled up to the frightened pegasus, and gave her a reassuring nudge. "Come on, Fluttershy. We better go make sure they don't get into trouble."

"O-Okay," she haltingly whispered. Rather than getting up, however, she just hunkered down into an even tighter ball on the ground. Twilight rolled her eyes, and towed Fluttershy along in a levitation bubble. Some of the soldiers followed the alicorn inside, but most stayed where they were and formed a defensive perimeter around the temple.

Twilight was careful where she stepped, and informed the soldiers to do the same. The temple was ancient, and looked like it might cave in at any moment. She was also wary of booby traps- the Princesses' old castle in the Everfree was chock full of them, and this structure was even older.

Fortunately, Twilight's friends had found their way into what looked like the main chamber unscathed. Rainbow was currently receiving a rather harsh scolding from Applejack. "Ya coulda been hurt, or worse!" the cowgirl reprimanded. "Just look at this place! What if ya got caught in a cave in?"

"Then what'dya follow me in here for, Applejack? You guys stampeded in here like a bunch of bulls in a china shop!"

"I... uh..."

"Cut it out, guys. We're all here, and everypony's safe," Twilight called, depositing Fluttershy on the ground. "Now, down to business. Where's the portal?"

"How are we supposed to find it in this place? It goes on and on!"

"I guess we're just gonna hafta start going down these here hallways one by one," AJ declared.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll take this one!" Pinkie zoomed down the nearest passage without waiting for a response.

"_Pinkie,_" Twilight groaned.

"Nope, nothing here. Let's try the next one." In a pink flash, Pinkie Pie zipped down the next hallway. Her stunned friends watched in amazement as her energy propelled her down one hallway after the other. It wasn't long before she checked the whole ground floor. When she returned down the last passage, bouncing and still not breaking a sweat, her friends' jaws dropped.

"Nope. No portal here. Maybe the Princess meant a different giant crumbling temple in the middle of another desert?"

"What other temple?" Rainbow sarcastically probed, the first to recover from Pinkie's antics.

"We're in the right place," Twilight confirmed, checking and double checking the map.

"So where's the portal?"

"I don't know! Now, hush! I need to think!" Twilight barked.

"What about that amulet the Princess gave you?" Rainbow suggested. Twilight jolted, remembering the token entrusted to her by Celestia.

"That's right! You're brilliant, Rainbow!"

"Puh-lease! Tell me something I don't know," Rainbow gloated, flipping onto her back in the air. Twilight removed the amulet from her saddlebag, and scrutinized the charm in search of clues.

"Now what?"

"I'm thinking..."

"Think harder!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well..."

"Uh, excuse me..."

"That's what I thought."

"If I could just..."

"The Princess thought it could help us, so it must be important."

"Please, just let me..."

"If she knew it was important, why couldn't she just tell us what to do with it?"

"Hey!" a quiet voice shrieked. The group finally turned to Fluttershy.

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"It's just that this engraving really looks like the pendant on the necklace," she pointed out. "I don't know if that's important..."

"It just might be," Twilight assured, stepping up to look. Suddenly, the amulet lit up, and seemed drawn to the spot indicated by Fluttershy. "Whoa!" Twilight tugged back so hard on her telekinetic grip that she was pulled along with the amulet.

"Twi!" The rest of the ponies galloped after her, but nopony got very far. The amulet powered down after they reached the engraved tile on the floor.

"Are you alright, Twilight?"

"Fine," she quizzically noted. What was this thing?

Twilight set the amulet on the ground beside the indention. They were a perfect match. Gingerly stretching out a hoof, she gave the charm the last nudge it needed, and it slid into place. It fit into the mark like a key in a keyhole. Smiling triumphantly to herself, she took a step back. Her triumphant grin faded when nothing happened. Now what?

The amulet lit up once more in its socket, but now spread tendrils of light to the intricate designs embedded in the floor. They all radiated a brilliant electric blue color that quickly filled the room; it spread even to the walls and pillars supporting the chamber. The loud grinding of some ancient mechanism sounded from below, and the whole structure shook. The guards in the background prepared themselves. One watched the ceiling, prepared to evacuate if it gave even the first sign of caving. Aside from excreting a good deal of dust and pebbles, it didn't move. The floor, on the other hoof, did. The center of the floor began to recede, revealing a hidden stairwell in its wake. The lead soldier looked to Twilight for instruction.

Twilight was petrified from sheer shock, but a nudge from Spike jolted her back to reality. The three guards that had accompanied them shifted, waiting to receive orders. Twilight cleared her throat to compose herself.

"One of you go back for reinforcements- I want this room as tightly secured as the outer perimeter. You two can come with us."

"Yes, your highness," they all saluted in practiced precision. The commanding officer galloped down the way he came, leaving the two remaining soldiers to escort the girls. Twilight plucked the amulet from the floor, thinking it would come in handy later on. The pattern of lights remained even after it had been removed, and the stairwell didn't disappear as she so feared. This accomplished, Twilight led the way down into the dark unknown.

The stairwell wasn't deep, but did take them to the lower level of the building. Twilight was going to use her horn for lighting, but wherever they took the amulet, invisible designs on the wall suddenly sparked to life, making for a dim glow that provided ample illumination. Spike clung to Twilight, the dark passage and mysterious amulet setting him on edge. Twilight reassuringly nuzzled the dragon before setting him atop her back.

When the stairs finally gave way to another chamber, Twilight stopped and waited for the luminescent patterns to fill this room so they could see. As it turned out, they didn't need to. The portal already awaited them, shining like a lone star in the black blanket of night.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Draconium Outpost

**Chapter 5**

**Blue Draconium Outpost**

"Here it is," Parmen gasped, directing Cyrano to slide to a stop beside their comrades.

"Do you think it's safe?" Kitt wondered, looking at the cracked ruins before them. The roof looked almost ready to cave in at any moment.

"We've faced worse," Artha reminded. "The Green Draconium Outpost was crumbling before we even stepped inside, remember? Come on, don't get cold feet now! We promised Dad we'd check this out."

"You're right, Artha."

"So... anyone have a clue as to how we get in?"

"I'll figure it out!" Lance volunteered. The Green and Red Draconium Outposts both had a peculiar locking mechanism; this one was probably no different. Parm had solved the green draconium puzzle, and Kitt the red. Later on, they both recieved Booster guantlets. Perhaps if he figured this one out, he'd get a gauntlet of his own! "Hmm, let's see..." The youngster scratched his chin in thought.

"Uh, Lance?"

"Does anyone see a blue draconium shard anywhere?" Lance recalled the first test Parmen was put through, when Parmen inserted a small green draconium chip into a hole in the wall, where it acted as a key to unlock the doors.

"Lance?"

"Or maybe we need red thruster gear to raise the temperature?" Kitt had used this gear to light the walkway torches into the Red Draconium Outpost.

"This is the Blue Draconium Empire! Why would we need red draconium gear?" Kitt prompted.

"Oh. Well, maybe we need to use blue draconium gear!"

"Or maybe you should step on that pressure plate," Artha suggested.

"Huh?" Lance looked behind him at a single decorative tile, glowing blue. He blushed. "Oh. Right." He took a step back, depositing his weight on the tile, and with a loud grinding sound, the doors began to creak open. Lance, on the other hand, began to sink. He stayed put, however, until the doors were completely open. By that time, only Lance's head and shoulders were visible from the sink hole.

"Nice going, Little Man," Kitt winked, leading the way in on Wyldfyr. Artha grinned down at his little brother too, looking as though he wanted to ruffle his hair, but he was too low to reach. Parmen indifferently passed by on Cyrano, eyes locked on a scanner.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lance complained, trying to jump out. Finding this impossible, Fracshun caught him in a mag beam and pulled him out, onto his back. "Thanks, Fracshun," Lance sighed, stroking the blue dragon's neck. Fracshun chirped in pleasure before dashing after the rest of the group.

"Get a load of this place," Kitt gasped. Strange, glowing markings lit up the dim halls.

"It looks like charged draconium, but in its raw state," Parmen identified.

"Where are your scanners telling us to go?" Artha inquired.

"It's hard to say," he grunted, physically struggling with the equipment. "All this charged draconium is jamming my scanner."

"Alright then, guys. It looks like we're going to have to search this place ourselves."

"Safety in numbers?" Lance hopefully piped up. He was terrified of being left alone.

"How about safety in pairs?" Kitt countered. "We've got a lot of ground to cover. We can get it done twice as fast if we split up."

"Good idea, Kitt. Lance, you're with me. We'll get this corridor. Kitt and Parmen can start searching that way."

"Right."

"And remember what Dad said- keep an open comm link at all times."

"Got it."

"Alright. Let's go, Lance."

Kitt and Parmen went their own way, and Artha took the lead down the closest hall. Lance moved to follow, but just as his friends entered their passages, walls snapped shut behind them, cutting Lance off from everyone else.

"YAH!" Lance screeched, clinging to his dragon as Fracshun jumped to safety. "Artha? ARTHA?! Are you there?" He dashed to the wall, ear pressed close to the cold stone. He thought he heard muffled yelling, but the wall was too thick to make out clear words. "Kitt? Parmen? Is anyone there? Hello?" He was answered only with silence. Next, he tried the comm link. "Artha?" There was no response. The thick walls must have been cutting of the signal. Lance trembled where he stood, and ran back to Fracshun, quivering in fear.

Suddenly, the main hallway lit up around Lance. The bright draconium patterns stretched further down the hallway, glowing brighter than ever. They seemed to be beckoning him. Lance took a deep breath. "Get ahold of yourself, Lance," he chided. "This is probably a test. Yeah, a test, just like Kitt and Parmen went through to get their gauntlets. You want to be the Energy Booster? Well, let's go get that gauntlet. Come on, Fracshun!" His dragon dutifully chirped, head held high. Lance eased the joystick forward, urging his dragon forward. Fracshun didn't need to be told twice. He took off down the corridor, footsteps echoing in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6: The Portal

**Chapter 6**

**The Portal**

The two guards positioned themselves at the base of the stairwell while the girls spread out. Everypony waited for Twilight to assess the situation. She squinted at her surroundings, taking in every little detail. The portal rested on a raised platform in the center of the room, two small steps leading up to it. Two poles stood on either side of the steps, each topped with a bowl. By the looks of it, these were meant to provide the main light source.

"Spike, would you mind?" Twilight nodded to the poles.

"You got it, Twi," he agreed, huffing a bit of green flame into each of the stands. Almost as soon as they were ignited, they switched to burning a blue color, probably due to whatever fuel had been placed in the bottom of the bowls.

"What is this strange material?" Rarity wondered, examining the crystaline substance used to adorn the pedestals and walls. It seemed that it was small veins of this strange substace that was illuminating the walls. "It certainly isn't any gem I know."

"I don't remember ever reading about this kind of mineral in my books, either," Twilight realized.

"What's in here?" Pinkie asked nopony in particular, opening a small chest stationed beside the portal's platform. "Ooh! A book! You like books, Twilight!"

"Careful, Pinkie! That book is three thousand years old! It's very fragile!" Pinkie obediently set the book down very gently before Twilight. The purple alicorn gently blew a coat of dust off the book's cover. "Huh?"

"What kind of language is that?"

"I don't know! I've never seen writing like this before." The embossed script Twilight assumed to be the title was indecipherable; the scribed markings were in an alphabet completely foreign to her. She gently opened the first page, and found the text to be written in a similar font. She didn't know how to begin translating it. There were few pictures, but all of which involved wingless dragons and none were helpful.

"I wonder if this came through the portal? It sure doesn't look like anything from Equestria."

"I'll take it with me when I go through," Twilight decided, carefully closing the book and placing it into her saddlebags. "If it looks like it belongs there, I'll leave it."

"Let's go, already!" Rainbow urged, getting ready to charge through the portal. Twilight bit down on her tail and yanked her back.

"Oh no, you don't! The Princess only wants me going through."

"I don't remember her saying that this time," Rainbow protested, arms crossed.

"She made you all stay behind the first time because she didn't want to alter the other world more than we had to. I wouldn't have thought she'd need to repeat herself."

"Spike went with you last time."

"And I was glad for the company, although he wasn't supposed to be there," Twilight recalled with a teasing yet reprimanding glance to her assistant. He blushed, and took a few steps away in embarrassment. "Besides, I won't be gone so long this time. I'm only going to quickly make sure that nopony came entered the portal."

"How would they even get down here without the amulet?"

"I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess..."

"What about that amulet? Are you taking it back, too?"

"I think that should stay here. It opened up the stairway; if it closes again, it might be our only way back out!"

"Good thinkin', Twi."

"Rainbow, why don't you hold onto it?"

"Me?"

"Make sure it stays on this side of the portal," Twilight instructed. Everypony knew it was just a way to get her to stay put and not charge across, but Rainbow took the responsibility seriously.

"You got it, Twilight!"

"Good. I'll miss you all, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe, Twilight!"

"Take care!"

"Good luck!"

"I hope I won't need it," she sighed. With one last deep breath, she stepped through the shimmering gateway.


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

**Chapter 7**

**Alone**

"Hello?" Lance tried to stay brave- he really tried. He still couldn't help but notice the small hint of fear showing through in his voice. He cleared his throat, hoping to sound stronger this time. "Who's there? I'm not afraid of you!" In all honesty, though, he was very afraid. Only his own cries echoed against the lonely walls. Lance sat back in the saddle, and gulped.

"It's okay, Fracshun," he soothed, talking more to himself than his dragon. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. R-right?" The young boy nearly jumped out of his skin as their presence disturbed a rock, causing a loud clattering. Lance hunkered down, and Fracshun chattered nervously. "Let's keep going, Fracshun," Lance urged. "We've got to find Artha."

The two ventured further and further into the lone temple, following the glowing draconium patterns. Lance dearly hoped that it would all be worth it in the end.

Lance wasn't sure how long they'd been walking. There had been no sign of his brother, Kitt or Parmen. He was getting worried- nothing seemed to be changing. Each hallway looked like the last. They could be walking in circles and he would never know it. There was just no way to be sure. All he knew was that they didn't seem to be making any progress. That is, until they finally emerged into what looked like the central chamber.

Lance indulged himself with a small sigh of relief. This was short lived, however, when he realized just what he was looking at. At the far end of the room, something was glowing. It was framed in what seemed to be solid blue draconium, carved with intricate designs. In the center, a bright blue, glowing, writhing mass of energy. Lance trembled at the unnerving sight.

"A... portal?" he guessed. Fracshun clicked in such a manner as if to say, '_You're asking me?_' Lance wondered if he was meant to go through. He could barely stand to look at the thing, let alone step through it. Spotting a stone on the ground, he bent over to pick it up. He weighed the pebble once in his hand before hurling it at the mysterious light. It was readily sucked in, but when he didn't hear it hit the wall on the other side, realized that this was indeed a portal.

"I wonder where this goes." Lance was indeed afraid of the portal, but the swirling lights almost seemed to have a hypnotic effect, drawing him near. He took one timid step for the platform, but his dragon yanked back on his shirt. Fracshun frantically clicked and chirped, begging his master not to attempt it. "You're right, Fracshun," Lance panted, glad to be talked out of it. "There has to be another way out. Do you think we should go back the way we came?" Just as he mounted his dragon to do just that, stone walls dropped down to block every exit in the room. Lance felt dread growing in his stomach, and hunkered down. That wasn't good.

"Now what?"

"Lance?"

"Artha?!"

"LANCE!"

"ARTHA!"

"Where are you?" Lance desperately looked around for the source of the voice. He finally craned his neck upwards, realizing for the first time that there was an upper level.

"Down here!" Artha peered down from the ledge with Beau.

"How'd you get down there?"

"How'd _you _get up _there?_"

"Don't worry, Lance. We'll come get you!" This voice belonged to Kitt. It wasn't long before she, Wyldfyr, Parmen and Cyrano were all looking down at Lance in the pit.

"You can't!" Lance informed. "All the exits are closed off.

"Lance, get away from there!" Parmen warned. "My scanners are reading mass amounts of... well... everything! This must be the spatial distortion your father's scanner was picking up."

"I think it's some kind of portal!"

"Lance Penn, please tell me you didn't go through it."

"Of course not! I threw a rock at it, but it didn't come back."

"Lance, stay as far away from that thing as you can. It might be dangerous."

"How are we going to get him out of there?"

"I don't know! I don't think even the Power Booster could knock down those walls. At least, not safely."

"Our white rappel gear won't reach that far, either," Kitt pointed out. Indeed, they were well over fifty feet above Lance.

"Do you think Fracshun could mag you up halfway? Beau can take you from there."

"I'm not leaving Fracshun!" Lance declared. His dragon appreciatively nuzzled him.

"There's got to be a way to lift those doors," Parm muttered. "Lance, do you see anything that looks like it could be a hidden mechanism? An indention in the walls or floor? Pressure plates? Anything?"

"I don't- wait!" Lance inched a little closer to the center of the room. "There is an imprint!"

"What does it look like?"

"Just like the Samurox bonemark, but a little smaller. It's a lightning bolt."

"Maybe this is like Parmen's test," Artha suggested. "He had to put the shards into the slots, like a puzzle."

"So where are the shards? We didn't miss them, did we?"

"Let's go back and look for them."

"You're leaving me?" Lance cried.

"It might be the only way to get you out of there," Artha pointed out.

"You do realize we're assuming this isn't just the architect's design choice?"

"Do you have a better idea, Professor?" He remained silent. "That's what I thought."

"One of us should still stay here."

"And do what? We can get more ground covered if we all split up."

"We can't leave him alone, Artha. He's just a kid." Lance didn't like the sound of that.

"I can handle myself," he indignantly declared.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm not a baby, you know," he huffed.

"Well... alright then. Don't worry, Lance. We'll be back before you know it." Lance suddenly realized what he'd done as their forms vanished from the ledge.

"O-Okay," he shivered. He cast one more look over at the terrifying portal. "Come on, Fracshun. Let's get away from that thing." The two shambled to the opposite end of the room. Leaning against the wall, they were left with little more to do than wait.

Lance lost all track of time. Had it been five minutes? Ten? Why hadn't he brought his vid game to help pass the time? He sighed, stroking his only remaining companion.

Finally, something roused his attention. The sound of static electricity filled the room. Lance looked up from where he had dozed off, only to find the portal glowing brighter than ever. Lance tried to scramble back, but as he was already pressed against the wall, didn't make it very far. The energy seemed to warp, twist and bubble from inside its blue draconium frame. Lance and Fracshun ducked for cover behind a small pile of rubble nearby. Lance's own heartbeat filled his ears, but he risked a peek around. He was too scared to call for help, not that anyone would hear him anyway. They were all off looking for imaginary draconium fragments. Lance was petrified. He couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. He just watched as a girl around Kitt's age toppled out of the portal to be deposited on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack of the Changelings

**Chapter 8**

**Attack of the Changelings**

It hadn't been five minutes since Twilight left, and already Rainbow Dash was pacing. The rest of them had each taken a seat on the floor.

"Would ya quit worryin' yourself already, Rainbow? Everythin's gonna be okay," Applejack tried to assure.

"Applejack is quite right," Rarity concurred. "There is simply nothing we can do but wait, and be here when Twilight returns."

"I know, I know," Rainbow grumbled, not even bothering to look at them, let alone stop pacing.

"The last portal we went through wasn't so bad," Spike assured. "What could go wrong?"

"Only about a zillion different things!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"The portal could close before Twi gets back! Or the changelings could already be there, waiting to gobble her up!" Pinkie suggested, dramatically acting out the scene.

"Thanks, Pinkie. That really helps," Rainbow sarcastically gritted her teeth.

"Oh, you're welcome," the earth pony cheerily smiled.

"Don't you all at least want to know what's going on?"

"Of course we do, Rainbow. But you heard Twilight. We gotta stay here."

"And make sure no changelings get through."

"Oh, please. I didn't see any changelings on the way. And there's no way they could really sneak up on us. I mean, we're in the middle of a desert. There's no cover. Where are they going to hide?"

"Unless they're already on the other side."

"This amulet is the only thing that opens up the stairway. How could they have gotten down here? I think we can safely assume that this is a changeling-free facility."

What Rainbow didn't know was that the changelings had indeed arrived before they did, and were currently scouting the temple's new security system.

* * *

"Food," a quiet, metallic voice clicked. It was a high pitched voice, and trembled with excitement. "So much love! I want to feed!"

"None of us will feed if you don't keep your voice down," a similar yet deeper voice chided. With a sharp cuff to the head, the first hunkered down and stayed quiet. "Commander?" There was a long pause before the changeling in charge spoke.

"We will take them from inside," his deep, echoing voice directed. "Cause confusion. By the time the outer forces realize what is happening, reinforcements will have arrived. They will stand no chance against our masses. In the fighting, we will slip away into the portal chamber and take on those inside."

"Very good, Commander, as always," the first appealed.

"Silence!" he hissed. Both changelings bowed their heads in subjection to their leader. The commander took one last look at the guards below, and quietly strode back into the darkness provided by the attick.

"Chrysalis will be so pleased," the talkative changeling continued. "Perhaps we will be promoted to Commander, too!"

"QUIET!"

"Ack!" it spat, cuffed again by his partner. "Stop hitting me!"

"Stop talking!" the other countered.

"You are not my Commander!"

"Our Commander _told _you to be quiet!" The two continued to bicker back and forth, which quickly escalated to an impromptu wrestling match. The Commander heard an incredible racket sure to attract the royal guards, and rushed away from the rest of his squadron to find the source of the commotion. He found it to be his two rookie officers, of course. He was about to let them have it; they'd caused him more trouble than any commander should ever have to deal with. Before he could say anything, though, the ledge where they were fighting crumbled altogether, sending them crashing down in front of the pony guards. The crash wasn't needed to attract their attention; the two had quite litterally been deposited at their hooves. For a moment, all was silent. They both gave a sheepish grin to the royal officers, still entangled in each others' limbs. Commander face-hoofed.

"SIEZE THEM!"

"You _FOALS_! Changelings, _**ATTACK**_!" The Commander was thrown in the midst of utter chaos. He fought well, of course. He hadn't earned this rank for nothing. He had exceptionally torn and ragged fins to show for that. Every guard coming at him was quickly dealt with and discarded, entrapped in the sticky green goo typically associated with changelings.

He heard the guards from outside charging through the rickety old temple. The Commander didn't dare wait any longer. Summoning energy from his horn, sent out a magical flare to signal for reinforcements. That done, he saluted his fellow soldiers, an indication for them to deal with the fresh wave of soldiers. They all saluted back, and charged to face the guards head on. The Commander, on the other hoof, took five of his ponies down the stairwell with him. His mistress would be most pleased.

"What's goin' on up there?"

"Is everypony okay?" Voices. The Commander prepared himself to fight, and motioned for his soldiers to do the same. They all nodded acknowledgement. The Commander took a breath to steady himself. He still trembled with excitement. Their mission was nearly complete! In a flash of green light, he had disguised himself as one of the gray-coated royal guards. Now he was read y to lead his ponies in. He trotted down at a brisk pace.

"Sir? Is everythin' alright up there?" He was met by six mares, a baby dragon, and two royal guards. He smirked. This would be easier than he thought.

"Soon, everything will be just perfect," he snarled. "TAKE THEM!" His five soldiers buzzed in after him, taking everypony by surprise.

"I have to warn Twilight!" Spike exclaimed, jumping over a changeling. He ran for the portal, only to be blocked by another soldier. Pinkie danced around the changeling, providing an effective distraction.

"Go, Spike, go!" she cheered, bouncing around their other attackers. She gave a nod of approval when she saw that the dragon had made it through, only to be subdued by changeling goo. "Eww! That's yucky!"

The Commander managed to dodge every attack dealt to him, and worked his way back into the shadows. He pressed close to the wall, slithering around to the other side. The fighting had been kept to the front of the portal, but now he was free to enter from this side. He charged into the gateway, unopposed.

The sudden movement did attract the eye of a certain pegasus, however. Rainbow kicked the last changeling away, but jerked back to the portal. It flashed with light as the phony guard leapt through.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She zipped after him. Applejack pulled herself free of the changeling dog-pile in time to see their friend making for the portal.

"No, Rainbow! The amulet has to stay on this side!" It was too late. Rainbow shot through. As soon as the last rainbow-colored strand of hair had disappeared, the portal imploded, and the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Becoming Human

**Chapter 9**

**Becoming Human**

Lance just watched the limp girl, heart beating. Should he go up to her? She didn't look dangerous, and she could be hurt. She still hadn't moved. Just as he was getting up, she groaned, shifting where she lay. Lance ducked down once more, losing his courage. She had fair skin, a slender frame, and long, straight hair. It looked indigo in color, streaked with pink and magenta. She wore a dress- unusual for girls in Dragon City. She seemed to wear a light purple turtleneck underneath the dress. The gown itself was vivid blue to match her hair, with bright pink sleeves and a purple trim. Purple leggings stuck out from the rumpled skirt, yielding to deep indigo boots with purple laces. She carried a gear pack with her, which had been discarded in her fall. He couldn't tell much else about her from here.

The portal shuddered again, and this time it deposited a young purple pack-class dragon. It stumbled over the girl, tripping and sliding across the floor. It, however, was conscious, and got right back up. The way it wobbled suggested that it was disoriented. It looked young- about Fracshun's age, if not younger, but still rideable. It was just larger than Fracshun, due to being a pack-class dragon, naturally larger mounts. A short mohawk of spiky, knobby growths protruded from his forehead and ran down his back. They were so stubby they couldn't even be called spines, but they were definitely noticeable.

The purple dragon finally shook its head to clear it, and proceeded to examine itself. It seemed baffled by its own appearance, and kept testing out its weight. Remembering the girl, however, it forgot all else, rushing to her side and frantically nudging her. She finally gave a few more grunts, and the dragon lifted her to her feet. She wobbled at first, but the dragon caught her. At last, she blinked open brilliant purple eyes. She had small, petite features.

"Ugh..." she moaned, leaning against the portal's frame for support. It took a moment for her eyes to come into focus, but as she did, they instantly locked onto the dragon. "YAH!" she screamed, shielding her face. The dragon began to moan, but then covered its giant mouth with the two puny arms it possessed. It seemed to clear its throat before trying again, but all that came out was garbled roaring. The noises became frantic, morphing into urgent bellows. It danced on the spot, trying to get ahold of itself. "Spike?" The dragon stopped all else, and eagerly nodded. The girl seemed cross. "You were supposed to stay back with the others!" The dragon shook its head, roaring defiantly.

The girl started to walk toward it, but stumbled and fell into the beast once more. "W-what?" she looked down at her own arms. "Ah! Human again?! Ugh, figures." She stood up again, wobbling on her own two legs. "I'll never get used to walking with these!" She looked as though she was finally getting the hang of it when another form crashed through the portal, right into her. Both landed in a tangled heap.

The newcomer had dark skin, shocking blue eyes, and blue hair. The locks were almost iridescent, displaying brilliant green if caught in the right light. Most of it was brushed over to the side, the short but scraggly remaining locks sticking up on the other side. He wore a black racing suit, but a sinister, long, dark-blue coat. Blue boots covered his feet, but similarly colored fingerless gloves protected his palms. The girl removed herself from the tangle, and nearly missed being clobbered by a final form falling from the portal.

This one was another girl with nicely tanned skin and a short haircut, the front half almost sticking up in a mohawk, but brushed to the side. Her hair contained the entire spectrum of colors, the likes of which Lance had never seen before. She looked slender but strong in a blue racing suit, knee-length purple boots, both containing rainbow-colored seams. Her waist-length racing jacket was blue as well, but accented in green. Her fingerless gloves contained the full rainbow of color, just as her hair. She had rose red eyes that soon fluttered open into the face of her flustered friend.

"Rainbow Dash?" the first girl exclaimed.

"Twi? Is that really you?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to keep the amulet on the other side!" Lance perked up. Amulet? The girls exchanged looks of dread as the portal wavered once, twice, and finally disappeared altogether.

"NO!" the girl- Rainbow Dash?- screamed.

"That was our only way home!" Twi cried. The fragile girl looked about ready to break into tears. "What were you thinking?!"

"I guess I wasn't... but I couldn't just let the changeling come after you, Twilight!"

"Change-" The purple haired girl cut herself off when she looked down at the fourth of their company. "Changeling? What happened? Is everypony okay?" Lance was becoming more and more confused by the minute. Changelings? Portals? Amulets? And did she just say every_pony_?

"I sure hope so," Rainbow sighed. Twilight pulled the girl to her feet. She wobbled even more than Twilight had, and leaned on her friend for support. "What are we?"

"I think we're human. Is that right, Spike?" The purple pack-class dragon nodded, and Rainbow jolted, noticing him for the first time.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Spike?" The dragon only whimpered in response.

"I don't think he can talk in this world," Twilight said. Talking dragons? Lance grinned to himself. That would be cool.

"So... now what? And what do we do with him?" Rainbow seemed to find her balance, and gestured at the boy still crumpled on the ground.

"I don't know," Twilight sighed, taking in the blocked passages. Just then, a shift in the rubble behind them attracted their attention. "Stay here," she whispered to her friend, "and watch him." Rainbow wobbled a bit, but remained on her feet. Twilight had caught on much more quickly, and gingerly tiptoed over to where she heard the noise.

Lance cowered where he sat, trembling with fear. She was going to find them! He shut his eyes, curled tightly in a ball. Fracshun pressed against his side, but even that gave him little courage, now. A comforting hand on his shoulder wasn't at all what he expected, so he jumped in surprise.

"Hey, there. It's okay- don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The girl's face was kind and smiling, which put Lance at ease. "What's your name?"

"L-Lance Penn," he stuttered.

"It's good to meet you, Lance. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and that's my friend, Rainbow Dash. And Spike's my... um... er..."

"Dragon?" Lance suggested.

"Yes! Dragon. Oh, it's so good to know you still have dragons."

"Why wouldn't we? Where did you come from?"

"Well..." Twilight searched for answers that wouldn't completely scare the boy off, but reverted back to Rainbow instead. "Hey, Rainbow! Come over here and meet Lance."

"Just a sec," the girl grunted, doing her best just to shuffle forward a few feet. She tripped halfway, though, and was sent sprawling across the floor. She shook herself to her senses, opening her eyes to the marking on the floor Lance had found earlier. "Hey, Twi! This looks just like the slot you used before to find the stairway!"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow didn't wait for Twilight to arrive. She fumbled with her newfound fingers, but finally succeeded in pulling out the amulet from beneath her jacket and inserting it into the mark.

"Hey!" Lance cried. _He _wanted to be the Energy Booster. That was his job! The floor shuddered once, but then started to move. They were going up. Rainbow managed to get to her feet all on her own, and even maintained her balance. She was doing better than Twilight was the first time she became human. They were met by three stern-faced individuals, and unfortunately for Lance, they were not Artha, Parmen or Kitt. They were all masked men, outfitted in ancient blue uniforms. Lance identified these as dragon priests, probably of the blue draconium empire.


	10. Chapter 10: Energy Booster

**Chapter 10**

**Energy Booster**

"Congratulations, Energy Booster," the man in front said.

"Who? Me?" Rainbow looked around, though the man was clearly pointing to her.

"No, no! I'm supposed to be the Energy Booster!" Lance exclaimed, sprinting past Twilight and cutting in front of Rainbow.

"I am afraid not, little one," the priest hummed. "The dragon priests from the first Dragon-Human war placed the Energy Booster amulet on the other side of the portal three thousand years ago for safe keeping. He- or she, in this case- who retrieves the amulet is the true Energy Booster."

"Dragon priests? War? Energy Booster? _What?_!" Rainbow screeched.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake," Twilight tried. "You see, we're not from here. We live on the other side of that portal you tossed your amulet through, but it looks like since you've got it back now, you won't be needing us. So, if you'd just reopen the portal, we can go back and be out of your hair!"

"From the other side?" the man repeated, shock showing through in his voice. He briefly consulted with the other priests. Their murmurings were hushed, and inaudible to the rest of the them. Lance, Twi and Rainbow exchanged glances. At last, he returned to the baffled children. "I am afraid it is not within our power to reopen the portal. You see, it was designed to close as soon as the amulet had been returned. This was the test, to prove the candidate had the discipline to complete the journey. The Blue Draconium Empire recognized that in order to succeed, one needs devotion, dedication, and discipline."

"Okay... ancient proverbs aside... how do we get home?"

"Only the power of the Energy Booster can reactivate the portal."

"And you're saying that's me?" Rainbow clarified.

"NO! It's supposed to be _me_!"

"If she is indeed the Energy Booster, we are faced with another problem. The portal can only be activated from this side. She would have to remain."

"I'm not leaving my friend!" Twilight declared.

"Can a foreigner truly wield the responsibility?" one of the masked men asked.

"It is only said that he who returns the amulet is to be chosen," their leader muttered. "At least, she is to be given a chance. The amulet will decide whether or not she is the rightful wielder. Tell me, Energy Booster. What is your name?"

"Rainbow Dash," she simply yet defiantly stated.

"Rainbow Dash?" another echoed. "Even her name sounds foreign!"

"It is rather odd," the third agreed.

"It is her name," the leader simply noted, silencing his comrades. He turned, and raised a staff. He brought it crashing down, making impact with the ground. The cracks between the stone bricks lit up blue, creating a path to the very stone Rainbow had set the amulet in. The round tile rose, revealing a hidden cylinder compartment. Inside, a shining blue gauntlet was revealed. Rainbow curiously plucked it from where it floated. "It is yours," the priest explained.

"What do I do with it?"

"Insert the amulet," the priest directed. Rainbow did as she was told, removing the token and placing it in a similar slot on the armband. She felt a tingling, almost magical sensation surrounding her. She wasn't too worried; this felt like one of Twilight's spells. She allowed herself to be lifted up by the power, blue tendrils of light surrounding her. It seemed to be searching her. It wanted to know her history, her morals, and motives. She closed her eyes as the transformation took place, completely relaxed.

Usually, Lance would have looked on with wonder and amazement. Now, he only watched with envious eyes. That amulet should have been his, but now, just because this girl popped through a magical portal, she got the honor? They didn't know anything about her! He just hoped that the transformation wouldn't work. Then they'd all see that there had been a mistake, and give it back to him.

To Lance's horror, the transformation was complete in one last blinding flash of light. The armor was very similar to his brother's, but it was completely dark blue. Where there should have been gold or black accents, light blue designs could be found instead. And as with his brother, it fit perfectly.

"She is the true Energy Booster," the priest nodded.

"It's not fair! You're not supposed to be the Energy Booster! _I_ am!" Lance quite literally marched off in tears. Rainbow turned to Twilight.

"What did I do?"

"Celestia was afraid we'd disrupt the balance," she groaned. "Now look what a mess we're in."

"Lance?"

"Artha!" Just the sight of his returning brother was a relief. At this point, all Lance wanted to do was to go home and play vid games, perhaps forgetting that this ever happened. Artha jumped off of the black and gold Beau to greet his brother. His transformed friends slid to a stop behind him.

"We were worried about you, Little Man. We got locked out!"

"What's wrong, Lance?" Parm asked, noting Lance's tear-streaked face. Lance just turned back to the mysterious newcomers in response. Artha became rigid upon finding a suit of armor just like his own.

"Who are _you_?"


	11. Chapter 11: Changeling Trouble

**Chapter 11**

**Changeling Trouble**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been flipping between this and the sequel to The Seventh Element, and I kinda forgot to post .**

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she defiantly shot back. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"I believe it is now, Dragon Booster," the priest hummed. "She has been accepted as the Energy Booster. You will need to learn to trust and work with her. A name may be a good place to start."

"_She's_ the Energy Booster?" Kitt disbelievingly exclaimed.

"I thought it was going to be Lance," Parmen protested.

"I did too," the youngster sniffled. Artha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lance sidled up closer to his welcoming form. Artha glared at this 'Rainbow Dash.' What kind of name was that, anyway? She'd taken the role from his brother, and he would never be able to trust her.

"I can't work with her."

"You must, Dragon Booster. The fate of the world depends on it." Artha grunted. He knew he was right, but didn't like this girl. The uncomfortable shifting of his friends told him that they felt the same way.

"I guess it's only fair to give her a chance," Kitt begrudgingly mumbled.

"But I don't want to be any 'Energy Booster,'" Rainbow protested. "I just want to go home!"

"Listen to her," Twilight begged. The others noticed Rainbow's distressed friend for the first time. Parmen froze upon eyeing the girl, a dreamy look bubbling up in his eyes. "We're not meant to be here!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing more to be done," the man sighed. "The amulet has chosen. We have no more say in the matter."

"But how are we supposed to get back!" Twilight was almost in tears.

"The amulet, properly harnessed, should be able to reopen the portal for you and your dragon, but Rainbow Dash will have to remain here."

"No! We need her just as much as you do!"

"Necessity aside, there is simply no possible way for her to return."

"I-it's okay, Twi," Rainbow stuttered. It was a good thing there was a mask to cover her eyes, or everyony would have seen her cry, and that was one thing Rainbow didn't do. "I can open the portal for you. You and Spike go back. I might be stuck here, but Equestria still needs you."

"_Equestria_?" Kitt quietly repeated. Artha chuckled agreement at her sour tone of voice.

"That's not the Element of Loyalty I know," Twilight spat back. She cradeled Spike's head. "We aren't leaving you!"

"The changelings are attacking! Equestria needs its Princess!"

"Princess?" Parmen echoed. Twilight's eyes shot open, and whirled back to the spot where the boy had been resting.

"The changeling!"

"Where'd he go?"

"We have to find him before he does any damage to this world!"

"You brought another villian with you? Oh, that's just great. Exactly what Dragon City needs, another bad guy for us to deal with. Thanks."

"_DRAGON BOOSTER_!" the priest scolded. Artha shut up.

"The task is simple," one of the men said. "Find this... changeling, as you say, and return him through the portal."

"How do I open it?" Rainbow inquired.

"For that, you will need your dragon."

"My... dragon?"

"She doesn't even have a dragon?!"

"I... of course I have a dragon."

"I only saw a purple pack-class dragon come through," Lance sneered, arms crossed.

"Rainbow? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Rainbow could protest, Twilight was dragging her away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing along," she hissed back.

"You _don't _have a dragon!"

"I don't guess I could borrow Spike?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, how am I supposed to reopen the portal without one?"

"I don't think you can at all! You aren't supposed to be the Energy Booster... whatever the hay that is! We're not supposed to be here at all!"

"Yeah, I got that Twilight, but the amulet did something to me. Maybe it turned me into the Energy Booster."

"I kind of figured that, Rainbow."

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Tell the truth!"

"You tried that already. It didn't work. At least I made some progress with them."

"You call that progress?"

"Look, we're not going to get home unless the portal opens. To do that, I need a dragon. At least if we play along, we stand a chance of getting back. Insisting that we're not supposed to be here isn't going to move things along at all."

"But-"

"Twi, just trust me on this, okay? If it doesn't work, we'll go back to your way, okay?"

"I don't like lying," Twilight grunted. "Applejack wouldn't approve."

"AJ isn't here," Rainbow reminded. Twilight fell silent. "Look, here's what we'll do. I'll pretend to be this Energy Booster while you research to your heart's content. Maybe you can find another way for us to get home." Twilight sighed. This was a devious route, but things worked differently in this world. It just might work.

"Okay," she finally agreed. "But you still don't have a dragon."

"Leave that to me," Rainbow winked.


	12. Chapter 12: The Search Begins

**Chapter 12**

**The Search Begins**

"Okay, here's the deal," Rainbow announced, returning to the gathered group. The Boosters looked up at her approach, none too pleased to see her again. "I'll be your Energy Booster or whatever it is you want me to be, but you have to teach me."

"Agreed," one of the dragon priests interjected before anyone could protest.

"_And_," Rainbow went on, "my friend wants to try and find us another way to get home. Someone needs to help her with that, too."

"I will," Parmen almost too eagerly volunteered. This earned him a few funny looks from his friends, but he didn't notice. "I'd be happy to!"

"Are you sure about this, Professor?" Kitt asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure. I don't mind," he assured.

"Then it is decided. Welcome to Draconis, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle."

"What kind of names are those?" Artha burst.

"It's a perfectly good name," Rainbow snapped.

"We've got to do something about them," Kitt agreed. The girl only glared at her. "What? That's going to attract attention in itself. We're _supposed _to keep a low profile."

"Alright," Rainbow reluctantly consented.

"Let's see... from now on, you're Rayne," Artha said, pointing at Rainbow. "And you? Hmm... what can we do with Twilight Sparkle?"

"Spark?" Kitt suggested.

"That's Pyrah's little brother," Lance pointed out. "And she doesn't have a magma-class dragon. She has a pack-class dragon."

"Pack-class?"

"What about Night?"

"Don't you think we should ask Twilight what she thinks?" Parmen spoke up. With a roll of their eyes, Artha and Kitt turned back to Twi.

"Well... I like my own name."

"I guess Twilight could _pass _as a normal name," Kitt sighed.

"'Twi' sounds like a reasonable nickname. Not too many people would question that."

"What? Twi gets to keep her name, but I'm cut down to Rayne?"

"Yes," they all simultaneously burst.

"Geez, alright, then," Rainbow pouted.

"So, _Rayne_, where's your dragon? We have to get this changeling of yours rounded up and back on the other side of that portal."

"Yeah... about that... I kinda lost him on the way through. I'm sure he'll be along," she quickly added, receiving dirty glares from the others.

"Okay, guys. The first step is finding him, first. Let's all pair off and get this guy."

"Dibs on Twilight!" Rayne and Parmen both shouted. Parmen blushed beneath his mask, giving Rayne time to amend her call.

"Jinx! I get her!"

"Uh, Parm? Why don't you stick with Lance?"

"Oh, um, alright," he sheepishly consented.

"I want to work with Rayne."

"_WHAT?!_"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Artha growled, urging Beau nearer. Twilight, I want you with Kitt. Parmen, take Lance."

"But Artha-"

"NOW!" The rest of the group looked to the dragon priests for intervention, only to find that they had disappeared. They all sighed before pairing up with their assigned partner.

"Up you go," Kitt urged Twilight.

"Up?"

"Mount your dragon."

"Oh." Twilight looked to the unsure Spike, who timidly bent over to receive her. She clumsily clambered up. Upon successfully making it aboard, she released a triumphant grin.

"Haven't you ever rode him before?" Kitt asked as they set off, noticing her clumsy boarding skills.

"No, actually. Usually, he rides me." Kitt only gave her a funny look before leading them down one of the hallways.

"Well, I guess it's you and me, Lance," Parmen said, waiting for the young boy. Lance moped over to Fracshun, and half-heartedly climbed up. He silently followed Parmen down another corridor. Artha passed by Rayne, glowering at her from his seat on Beau's back. The black and gold dragon glared at her, but didn't protest.

"So... am I coming up?"

"Get your own dragon," Artha snapped, urging Beau to take the lead before Rainbow could mount.

"Okay, then," Rainbow sighed, hurrying along before she lost them.


	13. Chapter 13: An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 13**

**An Unlikely Alliance**

Rayne found it ironic that this 'Dragon Booster' character paired them together just so he could keep an eye on her, but now he seemed determined to leave her in the dust. Finally, she just gave up trying to keep pace. She wasn't breathing too heavily yet, but she took a moment to catch her breath. What was this guy's problem? She was, however, impressed with her own ability to remain on her feet. She hadn't walked on two legs before, but already managed a jog without tripping. She was feeling more comfortable in this body by the minute.

She pushed off from the wall, ready to chase after her partner once again. Before she even took a step, though, a noise from the room next to her demanded attention. Rayne froze, and pressed back against the wall. She cautiously swiveled to peer inside. A triumphant grin crossed her face. There was her target.

He was curled up, back facing her, leaning against a pile of rubble. This room had no ceiling, as though it had crumbled, but landed in a nice neat pile at the back. He didn't seem to notice her. Rayne used the chance to sneak up on him.

Indeed, he hadn't. The changeling was too wrapped up in his own concerns to notice anyone. For the first time, he was truly afraid. His mission hadn't gone according to plan. He had been given no instruction as to what to do if things failed. He was trapped in a different world, all alone without a clue as to what to do. The portal had closed. He had no way back to his mistress. He was no longer Commander. Even this title had been stripped from him. That in itself was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, you!" Rayne called, appearing above him. The changeling tried to jump out of her grasp, but wasn't as used to this body as she. He succeeded in sprawling on the ground before her, tangled in his own coat. She gripped his wrist so he couldn't get away.

"Let me go," he panted. Even his voice didn't seem to be his own, lacking the metallic echo. "You have already won. The portal is closed. The changelings failed. Leave me."

"Not so fast. I need your help."

"Help? Why would I ever help you?"

"Look, you want to get back. So do I. We might be able to help each other." The changeling stopped struggling. Back home? Back to his mistress? "But, if you're not interested, there's a team of angry humans with very powerful dragons out there searching for you. I could always turn you in..."

"I'm listening."

"The guys here think I'm some kind of ancient hero. If I pretend to be their Energy Booster, they're going to help us find a way home. But to be the Energy Booster, I need a dragon. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"You're still a changeling, right? Can't you transform into anything you want?"

"This world has no magic. I cannot."

"Have you even tried?" Rayne begged. Her whole plan depended on this. She wasn't about to give up now. "Just give it a shot. Please!"

"Assuming I _am_ able to transform, and you _can_ reopen the portal, what happens to me?"

"I'll make sure Princess Twilight lets you go back to your changeling queen."

"Do you swear it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The changeling only gave her a blank stare. "Oh, alright. I swear by Celestia, too. There, happy?"

"Happiness is irrelevant," the changeling answered. "But I am satisfied."

"Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain," Rainbow reminded, arms crossed.

"I don't think that I can..."

"You promised to try!"

"Rayne? Where'd you go?" It was that Artha again.

"Hurry up!"

"Silence! I must concentrate." His fists were curled, brow furrowed as he focused on a new form. He'd noticed the dragons of Artha and his friends before he escaped, so he had a general idea of what they looked like. This was the first time he'd ever needed to come up with his own form, however. Usually he just copied somepony else, but in order for this to work, he needed an original body.

Artha sounded like he was getting closer. Rayne's heart pounded in her chest. She watched the doorway, praying for just a few more seconds. The changeling was beginning to glow. Something was happening. Rayne's gaze was torn from the doorway, and became fixed on the growing light. The changeling had become completely engulfed, and Rayne shielded her eyes.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and a large dragon stood in its wake. It strongly resembled Beau, Artha's dragon, though he wasn't quite as muscular. Most of his body was dark navy, but stripes of neon blue swirled down his body. Long, jagged spines of the same color stuck out from his elbows, head, and the base of his tail. Three smaller jagged spikes protruded from his chin instead of the long beard Beau possessed. His eyes remained the same cold, brilliant blue as before, but at least now they didn't look so out of place.

"Rayne?" Artha appeared in the doorway with Beau.

"Oh, hi, Artha. I found my dragon!" Rayne timidly chuckled, hoping he'd buy it.

"That's him?"

"Yup," she smirked, noting the look of disbelief plastered on both his and his dragon's faces.

"Well... keep up. We've still got to find the changeling." A sigh of relief escaped Rayne's lips, but a nervous grumble emanated from the changeling.

"Relax," Rayne waved it off. "As long as you look like a dragon, they won't suspect anything. Now, let me up." The dragon growled as Rayne neatly swung onto his back, but offered no further opposition. Rayne urged him on, and her 'dragon' begrudgingly obeyed.


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon Cave

**Chapter 14**

**Dragon Cave**

"Did you find anything?" Kitt called, spotting Lance and Parmen reentering the main chamber.

"No. Did you?"

"Nothing! I hope Artha and Rayne had better luck than we did."

"Hate to break it to you, guys, but it looks like he got away. We swept the whole building!" Artha called, rejoining the group. "Rayne did find her dragon, though."

"She _did_?!" Twilight's eyes bulged. She blushed when all eyes turned to her. "I mean... good for her."

"Now what?"

"Let's head back. There's nothing more to do here. I'll call Dad and tell him we're bringing back... guests." Artha took the lead, retreating back the way they came. Kitt and Lance filed in next. Spike tried to maneuver into place beside Rayne and her mysterious mount, but Parmen slid next to them instead.

"We haven't really met. I'm Parmen Sean," he introduced, offering a hand. Twilight knew enough from her last human encounter that it was customary to respond with a handshake of her own.

"Nice to meet you, Parmen Sean."

"You can call me Parm," he giddily chuckled. "So tell me, what's it like on the other side?"

"Well, it sure is a lot different from this place."

"I want to know everything." Spike and Rayne simultaneously rolled their eyes as the two geeks initiated idle chit chat. Rayne really needed to get Twi by herself.

"A land full of ponies?" Parm disbelievingly repeated. "What a load of scales! Even if such a world did exist, a society like that could never function!"

"I'm telling the truth," Twilight insisted. "Princess Celestia rules there, with her sister Luna. They raise the sun and moon each day."

"That's even more improbable! It isn't scientifically possible to lift the sun or the moon!"

"How do you do it, then?"

"We don't. They orbit Draconis themselves, of course."

"They move on their own?" Twilight turned pale.

"Of course! We have two moons, in fact."

"But who manages the clouds and weather?"

"No one does." Twilight almost fainted.

"No weather patrol?" Rayne gasped. That had always been her job. The thought of such a position not even existing unsettled her.

"What would a weather patrol even do?" Parmen pondered, more to himself than the girls.

"Patrol the weather?" Rayne suggested.

"The weather patrol kept the skies clear on sunny days, and moved rainclouds wherever rain was scheduled," Twilight patiently explained.

"_Scheduled _weather?" Parm shook his head. "That's nonsense!" Twilight persistently explained in detail other features of their world, but Parment believed none of it.

The group traveled quite a good distance, and Spike was panting by the end of it. He wasn't used to traveling for so long, especially not carrying a passenger. Rayne's dragon, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered whatsoever by the trip. As a trained soldier, he was used to long marches. He barely felt the weight of his passenger.

They had traveled through what looked like a dump, but Parmen called it the Wastelands of Loanne. At least it was obvious how it had gotten its name. Twilight and Rayne were perturbed by the lack of grass, trees, and... life. Spike wasn't exactly at ease, either. They eventually happened upon a series of support structures, tubes and beams. Here, the garbage was piled the highest. Artha led his group of six into a small compartment, disguised among the rubble.

"Hold on," Parm warned Twilight as they all crammed in.

"Huh?"

"WHOA!" The elevator shot up, unbalancing the two inexperienced riders. Spike would have fallen, if there had been room for him to fall. They were so tightly packed, though, he simply leaned against Wyldfyr. The magma-class dragon irritably shook him off. At last, they were all deposited into the dragon cave.

"I have been told that we have company," Connor said, approaching to greet them. The shocking, bold blue dragon that met his eyes was undeniable, as was the blue-armored individual astride the beast.

"Hi," Rayne timidly waved, urging her mount outside first to make way for everyone else. Twilight and Spike came out next, Twi instantly jumping down to relieve Spike of her weight. She acted as though she meant to shake hands to disguise her sudden dismount.

"I'm Twilight," she introduced.

"My son told me about you two," he nodded, accepting her extended arm. Twilight was warmly met, but Rayne recieved a quizzical look. He didn't know what to make of this Energy Booster. He'd been so sure Lance was meant to recieve the gauntlet.

"I'm Rayne," Rainbow said, neatly sliding down.

"I am Connor Penn, Artha and Lance's father."

"It's good to meet you, sir," Twilight nodded.

"You all must be exhausted," Connor noted. "I've set out dinner upstairs."

"Alright!" This seemed to lift Lance's spirits, and he rushed for the elevator that would take them up.

"Your friends are welcome to join us, of course."

"I wouldn't go that far," Artha snorted, dismounting Beau. Rayne sniffed, and moved to follow Lance.

"Uh, Rayne?"

"What?"

"Your amulet." Rayne looked down at the wristband, then back to the other Boosters. Parmen and Kitt removed the charms from their gauntlets in demonstration, removing their armor and transforming their dragons in a flash of light.

"Oh, right." Rayne exchanged glances with her dragon, making sure he knew to transform into a less extravagent dragon in sync with her. They had to get the timing right, or they could be exposed. He hummed acknowledgement, and Rayne held her breath as she removed the amulet. The changeling was already transforming, a new body in mind. This one resembled Fracshun a little more closely, bright neon stripes replaced with lighter blue and yellow patterns. His jagged spines were toned down a little, reduced to knubs or nothingness. Rayne, too, reverted back to her original outfit. Noticing that they had succeeded, she fist pumped the air. "How awesome is that?" she smirked to herself. This earned her a sinister glare from Lance in the elevator, as well as Artha. The others stiffly walked past to join Lance in the lift. "What? What did I do?"

"I told you not to come after me, Rainbow," Twilight sighed.

"Rainbow?"

"I mean Rayne," she hastily corrected. "I think this is what Princess Celestia warned us about. We disrupted the balance of this world. I believe that boy really was supposed to become the... Energy Booster. But then we came along and disrupted things."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Connor interjected. "Though you did come from another world, the Energy Booster amulet won't accept just anyone."

"Which is why I need to do as much research as I can, and figure out how this was all possible in the first place," Twi declared.

"I admire your persistence," Connor chuckled. "Why don't we all eat dinner, first? I'd like to hear about the world you come from over a meal."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Twilight cleared her throat.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I told... Parmen, was it? Anyway, he didn't believe me."

"I'll try to keep an open mind," Connor smiled, gesturing for her to follow him.

"What do we do with our dragons?" Rainbow inquired, realizing she hadn't paid attention to what had become of Beau, Wyldfyr, Cyrano and Fracshun.

"I will take them to our stables."

"I don't want to leave Spike," Twi protested.

"He will be perfectly safe," Connor assured. Reluctantly, Twilight had to hand her baby dragon over into the care of Mr. Penn. Spike whimpered in protest at first, but reluctantly allowed Connor to lead him away. The changeling followed them without being prompted.


End file.
